Казуары
| genus = Казуары | latin = | section name = Виды | section text = * Шлемоносный казуар (C. casuarius) * Оранжевошейный казуар (C. unappendiculatus) * Мурук (C. bennetti) | wikispecies = Casuarius | itis = 174387 | ncbi = 8786 | range map = Cassowary distribution map.png | commons = Category:Casuariidae|Casuariidae }} thumb|275px|Голова казуара thumb|275 px|Оранжевошейный казуар Казуа́ры ( , ) — единственный род крупных нелетающих птиц семейства казуаровых ( ) отряда казуарообразных, обитающих в тропических лесах Новой Гвинеи и северо-востока Австралии. Название птицы заимствовано из индонезийского языка, которое имеет папуасское происхождение — kasu weri, что в переводе означает «рогатая голова». Внешний вид Казуары — крупные нелетающие птицы. Взрослые особи шлемоносного казуара достигают до 1,5—1,8 метров высоты (некоторые особи могут достигать двух метров) и весят около 60 килограммов. Поэтому казуары самые крупные птицы в Австралии и вторые по величине птицы в мире (после страуса). Все три вида имеют вырост на голове, который называется шлемом. Он состоит из рогового вещества вокруг твёрдого материала, имеющего губчатую структуруCrome, Moore (1988). Имеется несколько версий о функциях данного шлема. Возможно он является вторичным половым признаком. По другой версии казуры используют шлем для того, чтобы пробиваться через подлесок во время бега. Возможно также, что казуары используют его как оружие в схватках за доминирование или как средство для разгребания опавших листьев во время поиска пищи. Последние три версии оспариваются биологом Эндрю Маком на основании собственных наблюденийMack, Jones (2003). Однако, в более ранних статьях Кроума и Мура отмечено, что птицы нагибают голову во время бега. Мак и Джоунс делают предположение, что шлемы играют роль в общении с помощью звуковых сигналов. Это предположение сделано на основании того, что по крайней мере мурук и шлемоносный казуар издают низкочастотные звуки, которые могут быть средством общения в густых тропических лесах. Голова, а у двух видов казуаров также и шея — неоперённые. У этих двух видов имеются также свисающие серёжки. По числу серёжек легко определить вид казуара: у мурука они отсутствуют, одна у оранжевошейного, и две у шлемоносного казуара. Оперение чёрное, имеет некоторые особенности. Как и у эму (ближайших родственников казуаров), перья казуаров лишены крючочков, которые придают упругость перу. В результате этого перья казуаров и эму более мягкие и гибкие, чем у большинства других птиц. Кроме того дополнительные перья увеличены в размере (у большинства птиц они маленькие или скрытые) и вместе с основным пером выходят из одного очина. Оба пера, придающие оперению казуаров и эму уникальность, одноверменно сменяются во время ежегодной линьки. Крылья у казуаров рудиментарны, с редуцированными маховыми перьями до 5—6, похожих на иглы, стволов (от 6 до 20 см длиной у взрослых птиц). Эти перья жители племён Новой Гвинеи больше всего любят использовать в качестве украшений для носа и обрядовой одежды. На главном пальце крыла имеется коготь — примитивное наследие рептилий. Хвостовые перья у казуаров отсутствуют. Самки казуара крупнее самцов, более ярко окрашены и имеют более крупные шлемы. Молодые особи имеют коричневое оперение, у них отсутствуют яркие краски на шее, и выросты на голове значительно меньше, чем у взрослых птиц. Ноги казурара очень сильные, трёхпалые, имеют острые когти. Кинжалообразный коготь внутреннего пальца имеет длину около 120 мм. Этот коготь особенно опасен, так как им казуар способен убить одним ударом. Казуары способны развивать скорость до 50 км/ч при беге через густой лес, могут прыгать до 1,5 метров в высоту и очень хорошо плавают. Распространение Казуары обитают в тропических лесах Новой Гвинеи и северо-востока Австралии. Ареалы всех трёх видов частично пересекаются, однако казуары разных видов избегают встреч, предпочитая селиться на различной высоте. Так оранжевошейный казуар обитает преимущественно в низменных лесах, шлемоносный казуар на средних высотах, а мурук в горных лесах. В местностях, где не встречаются другие виды, мурук может спускаться до высоты уровня моря. В Австралии казуары обитали предположительно уже в плейстоцене. В настоящее время шлемоносный казуар обитает только на полуострове Кейп-Йорк в северном Квинсленде. Однако и здесь казуары — исключительно лесные обитатели. То, что их иногда встречают на полях, обусловлено вырубкой лесов, которая приводит к тому, что казуары вынуждены пересекать открытые пространства. Кроме того казуары обитают на некоторых островах близ Новой Гвинеи: шлемоносный казуар на островах Серам и Ару, мурук на островах Япен и Новая Британия, а оранжевошейный казуар на островах Япен и Салавати. Однако неясно, обитали ли казуары там изначально, или же современное распространение — результат торговли молодой птицей на Новой Гвинее. Образ жизни Все казуары скрытные птицы и обитают в глубине леса. Скрываются задолго до появления человека. Из-за скрытого образа жизни оранжевошейный казуар и мурук изучены недостаточно. Исключая брачный период, казуары живут поодиночке. Активны в тёмное время суток, с пиком активности во время вечерних и утренних сумерек, днём обычно отдыхают. Большую часть времени занимаются поиском пищи, используя при этом всё время старые пути через подлесок. Встречаются случаи нападения казуара на людей, однако это происходит в основном как самозащита или в случае вторжения людей на их территорию, в особенности во время воспитания птенцов, а также в случае опасности. Нападению обычно предшествует поза угрозы, при которых казуар вздымает перья и наклоняет к земле голову, его шея надувается, а тело начинает дрожать. Если за этим следует фактическая атака, казуар бьёт одновременно обеими ногами. Кинжалообразные когти могут приводить к тяжелейшим увечиям, включая и фатальные случаи. Питание Казуары питаются преимущественно упавшими фруктами или фруктами с нижних ветвей деревьев. Питаются также грибами, улитками, насекомыми, лягушками, змеями и другими мелкими животными. Как и другие птицы казуары глотают камни, которые служат гастролитами. Казуары регулярно пьют воду, которая в области их естественного обитания всегда имеется в достаточном количестве. Размножение Точный период размножения отдельных видов неизвестен. Большинство популяций высиживают птенцов в период с июля по октябрь, однако встречались птицы, которые высиживали яйца в другие месяцы года. Самец осматривают участок площадью от 1 до 5 км². Если на него заходит самка, самец начинает брачную игру. При этом у самца вздымаются перья, он начинает кружить вокруг самки; шея надувается, сверкает особенно ярко и самец издает глухое «буу-буу-буу». После спаривания пара еще несколько недель остается вместе. При этом самка откладывает от трёх до восьми яиц в гнездо, свитое самцом. Яйца казуара бледного зеленовато-голубого цвета, имеют размер около 9—14 см и вес до 650 граммов (лишь у страуса и эму яйца более крупные). Самки в основном не принимают участия в высиживании яиц и заботе о птенцах. Часто они уходят на участок к другому самцу, с которым они вновь спариваются. Самцы высиживают яйца около двух месяцев и затем самостоятельно заботятся о птенцах. После 49—56 дней высиживания яиц из них вылупляются птенцы. Они имеют светло-коричневую окраску с тёмными коричневыми полосами вдоль всего тела. Птенцы могут уже через несколько часов после вылупления бегать и следуют за отцом около девяти месяцев. В полугодовалом возрасте они меняют окраску на одноцветную коричневую. Примерно в это же время становится заметен шлем. На втором году жизни казуары постепенно принимают вид взрослой птицы и достигают их размеров. Половая зрелость наступает в три года. О потенциальной продолжительности жизни казуаров известно мало. Оценки колеблются от 12 до 19 лет жизни в дикой природе. В зоопарках казуары достигали возраста 40 лет. Враги Кроме человека, у казуаров в Новой Гвинее нет естественных врагов. Для молодых птенцов может быть потенциально опасной дикая собака динго. Систематика thumb|275 px| [[Шлемоносный казуар (Casuarius casuarius)]] Казуары относятся к подклассу бескилевых птиц, к которому принадлежат также эму, нанду, страусы, моа и киви. На сегодняшний день род казуаров включает три вида: * Шлемоносный казуар — Casuarius casuarius * Мурук или казуар-мурук — Casuarius bennetti * Оранжевошейный казуар — Casuarius unappendiculatus Существование четвёртого вида Casuarius papuanus оспаривается учёными, так как различия с казуаром-муруком крайне незначительны. Всего описано 22 подвида трёх видов казуара. Часто подобные описания происходили по пойманым птицам, происхождение которых не было известно. Так как различия между различными полами, возрастами и отдельными индивидумами птиц недостаточно исследованы, разделение казуаров на подвиды считается не вполне обоснованным. Ископаемые останки Ископаемые останки казуаров достаточно редки. Большинство находок являются только лишь фрагметами, которые не могут быть точно сопоставлены эму или казуарам. Все ископаемые найдены в Австралии. Одна находка, которая может быть точно сопоставлена муруку, плейстоценового периода, найдена в Новом Южном Уэльсе. Роль в распространении семян thumb|275 px|Помёт шлемоносного казуара Казуары едят плоды более ста видов тропических растений и обычно оставляют с плотным помётом жизнеспособные семена. Известно, что казуары распространяют семена на расстояния более километра и таким образом, возможно, играют важную роль в экосистеме. Работники университета в Мельбурне, Иан Вудроу и Брюс Уэббер, провели опыт в результате которого было установлено, что семена редкого тропического растения из семейства ахариевых Ryparosa javanica, оказавшиеся в помёте казуаров дают 92 % всхожесть по сравнению с 4 % «необработанных» семян. Высокое содержание цианида в семенах этого растения не оказывает негативного влияния на казуаров скорее всего по той причине, что семена проходят через пищеварительную систему казуаров всего за несколько часовWebber, Woodrow (2004). Казуары и человек В повседневной жизни населения Новой Гвинеи казуары в течение многих веков играли важную роль. Во-первых на них охотились из-за мяса, которое очень приятно на вкус. Перья служат украшением, а стержень маховых перьев может использоваться в качестве палочек-украшений для носа и губ. Когти использовались в качестве наконечников стрел, из ножных костей изготавливались орудия труда и оружие. Казуары считались настолько ценными, что торговля ими между папуасами и мореплавателями Южной Азии существовала уже около 500 лет назад. Папуасы приносили преимущественно молодых птиц на берег, где они обменивали их на товары; в среднем один казуар имел стоимость примерно восьми свиней. Предполагается, что казуары некоторых мелких островов получили на них таким образом свое распространение. Помимо практического использования, казуары играли таже духовную роль в общинах Новой Гвинеи. Казуары встречаются в большом количестве мифов и сказок. thumb|275 px|Предупреждение о возможном появлении казуаров на дороге Ареалы оранжевошейного и шлемоносного казуара постоянно сокращаются, поэтому они относятся к видам, находящихся под угрозой. Размер популяций оценивается в пределах от 1500 до 10 000 особей. Около 40 особей содержатся в неволе в Австралии. Сокращение популяций привело к тому, что некоторые казуары стали выходить из тропических лесов к человеческому жилью, что в свою очередь привело к конфликту с садоводами. Однако в некоторых местах птиц стали привлекать для показа туристам. В Австралии шлемоносный казуар находится под охраной, при этом на тех дорогах, где возможно появление этих птиц, можно встретить дорожные знаки о возможном столкновении с ними. Издание 2004 года Книги рекордов Гиннеса приводит казуара, как самую опасную птицу на земле. Обычно птица достаточно скрытна, однако потревоженная птица может нанести опасный удар своими мощными ногами. Во время Второй мировой войны американские и австралийские военные, располагающиеся в Новой Гвинее, были проинструктированы о том, чтобы избегать контакта с этими птицамиReference Library — RedOrbit. Cassowarieshttp://www.redorbit.com/education/reference_library/birds/cassowaries/1524/index.html. Казуары способны наносить смертельные раны взрослому человеку. Раненая или загнанная птица крайне опасна. Казуаров считают одной из самых опасных птиц для содержания в зоопарках, основываясь на частоте и тяжести увечий, причинённых работникам зоопарков. В результате многочисленных столкновений казуаров с человеком большие территории австралийских национальных парков были временно закрыты во избежание контактов человека с этими птицами. Примечания Литература * Отшельник из джунглей / Василий Климов // Вокруг света. — Июнь 2001. — № 6 (2729). http://www.vokrugsveta.ru/publishing/vs/archives/?item_id=75 * Фауна мира. Птицы / В. М. Галушин, Н. Н. Дроздов, В. Д. Ильичев, В. Е. Фомин; Под общей ред. В. Е. Соколова — М.: Агропромиздат, 1991. — 312 c. ISBN 5-10-001229-3 * Crome, F., and L. Moore. The cassowary’s casque. Emu. — 1988. http://www.publish.csiro.au/?act=view_file&file_id=MU9880123.pdf * The Cassowary in Captivity / Richard Perron // International Zoo News. — 1992. — No. 240 Vol. 39/7. * Josep del Hoyo (u.a.). Handbook of the Birds of the World. Bd 1. Ostrich to Ducks. — Lynx Edicions, Barcelona. — 1992. ISBN 84-87334-10-5 * Mack AL, Jones J. Low-frequency vocalizations by cassowaries (Casuarius spp.). The Auk. — 2003. — 120(4):1062-1068 http://www.bioone.org/perlserv/?request=get-document&issn=0004-8038&volume=120&issue=04&page=1062 * Readers' Digest, June 2006 issue. * Stay in Touch, Philip Clark (ed), The Sydney Morning Herald, 5 November 1990. Cites «authorities» for the death claim. * Underhill D. Australia’s Dangerous Creatures. — Reader’s Digest, Sydney, New South Wales. — 1993. ISBN 0-86438-018-6 * Webber, B.L. and Woodrow, I.E. Cassowary frugivory, seed defleshing and fruit fly infestation influence the transition from seed to seedling in the rare Australian rainforest tree, Ryparosa sp. nov. 1 (Achariaceae). — Functional Plant Biology 31. — 2004. — 505—516. http://www.botany.unimelb.edu.au/plantphys/bruce/webber&woodrow2004a.pdf Ссылки * Казуар: птица в шлеме * Журнал «Огонёк». Из сборника «ЭПИЗОДЫ ИЗ ЖИЗНИ ХРОНОПОВ И ФАМОВ». ПОРТРЕТ КАЗУАРА. * Сказки для «маленьких». Отчего у казуара синяя голова * ARKive — [http://www.arkive.org/species/GES/birds/Casuarius_casuarius/ Изображения и видео шлемоносного казуара (Casuarius casuarius)] * C4 — Cassowary Conservation based in Mission Beach * Видео казуаров в Internet Bird Collection * Richard Perron, B.Sc. (Econ), The Cassowary in Captivity * The Cassowary Bird Категория:Бескилевые Категория:Казуарообразные Категория:Нелетающие птицы Категория:Роды птиц